We're Lost
by Sadz0012
Summary: One-shot. me and my friend go and hang out but we get lost and SOMEHOW get to the DMC! read please its halarious. R&R! hehe...


**Sakuraharuno0012: Hey guys, hope your reading my story of Naruto, **_**"The Princess and the Ninja." **_**Well this is just a one-shot I made up when I was bored and my friends thought it was funny so I hope you'd guys like it to.**

**R&R Please.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N: …or just a random comment…)

**We're Lost**

_**Sadiyah's P.O.V.**_

"I'm telling you Mina, we're lost AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What!? How the hell is it my fault? You're the one driving!"

"YEAH! But you're the one who kept saying to go left and right."

"Who told you… wait, better yet, since when do you listen to me!?"

"I had to listen to you because you were fucking screaming in my ear!"

"Fuck-off!"

"You know what… end of conversation. Look outside and find someone to ask directions from." We looked outside to see a pitched black night with a huge, thick fog engulfing us. There was, as well no one outside this late at night to ask directions from. "O.k.… scratch that idea…"

"Crazy ass bitch, this place is deserted!"

"Ok then, take out the map and find out where we are."

"Why don't you take out the map?"

"'Cause, as you can plainly see, I'm driving here."

"Why am I not driving, it's my car?"

"Well if you want to drive so badly then here, drive!" She got out, rounded the car and sat in the driver's seat while I jumped to the passenger's seat. "Ok now that you're happy, start driving and let's find out where the hell we are."

"I don't take orders from you." She said with a smirk.

"Just drive already!" Damn it, she was getting on my nerves. Don't get the wrong idea, Mina and I are best friends but we quite frequently do this a lot just to annoy the other one for fun.

"That was another order…" She said, still that smirk was plastered on her face.

"Ok fine, I SUGGEST you start to drive now!"

"That's much better…" She started to drive off with a broad prominent smile on her face. I've been looking at my watch every five minutes, so far it's been two hours now and nothing. I was tired and just wanted to go home. I was about to whine about random stuff when I saw a faint light in the distance. I rubbed my eyes and concentrated on that light to find a shop. I didn't see what kind of shop it was and I really didn't care, shops that are opened meant people.

"Mina! Stop the car!" She went into an immediate halt and looked around wearily.

"What!?"

"Look at that shop! It's opened; maybe we can ask someone for help." Mina examined the shop for a moment with a disapproving gaze.

"I don't know… it's one of those physic psycho weirdo's kind of shop… you really want to ask these people for help…?"

"Mina, think about it, when will we have a chance like this again… people are right in front of us. Let's use this chance to live…" Mina looked at the shop suspiciously.

"Whatever…" I unbuckled my belt and opened the door of the car. I got out and ran to the door, furiously banging on it.

"Wow, I can see you're so calm and taking this without panicking…" Mina said tapping my shoulder and appearing out of nowhere in particular. I shook a bit from the sudden contact.

"Ok… 1) don't ever do that again… 2) let's go in…" I said cheerfully and was about to go in, but Mina held me back. I looked at her for an explanation, but it never cam. She just stared at me. I started to loose my patience. "Well, what!?"

"What do you mean 'well, what!?' I'm telling you something bad might happen…" I pretended to think about what she said for about three seconds and then answered.

"Ok Mina! Look… if something bad happens, you get to drive and find our way home however you'd like to without me complaining… if something good happened, then I drive home and you pay for gas, food and take me to a restaurant which you'll pay for… deal…" I waited anxiously for her reply. I so wanted to go home so badly that I just couldn't wait for a reply.

"Fine… whatever…" She let go of me and knocked on the door and stood in front of me. My show-off friend wanted to act like Mr. Tough Guy. Well, whatever. Soon the door automatically opened and… it was weird. Mina and I took a one second glance at each other and slowly walked inside. We looked around to see weird… shit… we passed a curtain of bead strings and then we heard someone start to speak.

"Hello, dear children of god… how may I help you in this fine, young evening," a wrinkly, old, scary looking women with a light purple dress, a darker shade of a purple scarf and slippers addressed us. She had dark red lipstick on and so much make-up on; you wouldn't even see here face.

"Hello, dear children of god… how may I serve you?" the women said again. You know, you don't have to repeat yourself. Mina leaned back at me and said something.

"What the fuck is wrong with this crazy ass bitch? She's freaking creeping me out…!" I had to admit, she was creepy, but I want to go home and she's just an old women. What can she possible do?

"Just keep out object in mind Mina," I whispered to her. I smiled politely at the old women and spoke a little louder. "Hi! Sorry for disturbing you so late at night. I and my friend here kind of got lost out there and we were hoping you could give us some directions."

"Come, Sadiyah, Mina, sit down…" The women said.

"WHAT THE FUCK! How the fucking hell do you know our names!!??" Mina shouted. Ok, now I'm really scared.

"Just sit children, the magic ball will guide you."

"Fuck the shit ball!" Then in a split second… she disappeared. I frantically looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. In the mean time Mina was looking around and saying either swear words or that she was too chicken to face her. What a looser… we looked around, on guard, for about a minute when I felt a cold, wrinkly, white skinned contact on my neck. I was going to see what it was when Mina yelled.

"You fucking crazy ass basturd, son of a bitch, what in hell's name are you doing." The old lady had our necks. Shit! I froze… then a burning sensation went through my body. I started to scream in pain. Mina was in pain as well, I could tell, but unlike me, she doesn't care is she is. She kicked the old lady back, which made her loose contact with both our necks. I fell to the floor to catch my breath while Mina started to beat the lady to death. When she was done, she left her in the side all bloody or what not. She helped me up and we ran outside to the car, she was driving, and drove off. I was panting while she was trying to regain her composer.

"I hate you…" Mina breathed out.

"How was I supposed to know an old hag like her can do that…?" I said unconsciously putting my hand on the back of my neck.

"I told you that place was suspicious! I TOLD YOU!"

"I know… now no more complaining, that was part of the deal…" Mina looked at the mirror to see that she was gone. She gave a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. I looked back and saw her with glowing red eyes. When the fuck did she get red eyes! I blinked a she was gone, good riddance. Reluctantly, I looked at the back seat. Good, she wasn't there. I slouched and relaxed in my seat. Shit, now I can't talk or complain. All of a sudden green, red, blue, purple, pink (not the shit girly pink color, the dark nice kind), yellow and orange was all around the car (dodge wiper) and we were in this kind of vortex thingy. I screamed, "What's going on!?"

"I have no idea…!" We appeared outside a shop while Mina was still driving and there was a man outside the shop, WE WERE GOING TO CRASH INTO HIM! Mina pressed the break and we immediately stopped an inch from him. *sigh* we didn't kill a guy and I'm happy this wasn't my car (Ferrari).

"ARE YOU OK!?" I yelled at him.

"Never been better! I'm Dante Sparta! You guys are mine and his, Nero… something, apprentices… Oh and I hope my friend, Trish here, hadn't scared you…" We looked to the side and it was… THE OLD LADY! She took off her disguise and we saw Trish! We are so in the Devil May Cry! Mina put her hands up defensively.

"Sorry about the kick." I nudged Mina, "What!?" She asked.

"You owe me dinner…" She swore at me and we turned to them. Mina yelled, "I GET DANTE!!" SHIT!!!!! Oh well, it makes her happy and I'm fine with that, but this all does seem confusing. One second we're on the road, lost, the next, we're at the DMC lost. Yep, we're lost.

**THE END!**

**Sadiyah (Me): Hey people! Did you like it? Please tell me I want to know what you people think! Well that was my totally random story that I just made up when I was bored about me and my friend Mina.**

**Mina: … HAHA! I BEAT UP TRISH!**

**Sadiyah: *sweet drops* uh, yeah you did…**

**Mina: I hope these people like it. I laughed my head off reading it!**

**Sadiyah: Thanks! Anyways thanks for reading, R&R PLEASE! BYE!**

 **:P :D **


End file.
